Individuals are often concerned with the durability, weight, and/or breathability of an article of footwear. This is true for articles of footwear worn for non-performance activities, such as a leisurely stroll, and for performance activities, such as running. Durable footwear will properly function for an extended period of time. Lightweight footwear minimizes the weight an individual must carry on his or her feet and may be comfortable for an individual. Breathable footwear may increase comfort for an individual by wicking sweat and heat away from an individual's foot.
For some individuals, for example athletes, stability and propulsion may be desired characteristics for an article of footwear. Footwear that facilitates propulsion (e.g., forward and/or upward motion) may help an athlete perform at an optimal athletic level. Stability for footwear, an in particular stability in portions supporting the ankles of an individual, may reduce the chance of injury to the individual's feet.
Proper footwear should be durable, comfortable, and provide other beneficial characteristics for an individual. Therefore, a continuing need exists for innovations in footwear and fabrics used to manufacture the footwear.